Vampiress
by sarahsmile99
Summary: Vena Ivory was just another girl until she was turned by an unknown vampire. She finds the Cullens and they take her in, but what happens when a wolf imprints on her?


1

Vena's POV

My thirst for human blood is uncontrollable. I can't stand what I've done, but what is the alternative?

I remember the night that I was changed like it was yesterday…

The air was cool and dry and the moon was full, and I was making my way back home from the diner. I had been given the key and asked to lock up after I was finished, and I did just that. I had promised my brother I would be home as soon as possible, so after I had finished my shift and locked the doors I made a turn towards the alley, hoping that a shortcut would get me home before my brother's curfew. It was pitch black aside from the soft light of the moon and I groped my way through the darkness with the hand that wasn't grasping the key. I heard a sound nearby and my adrenaline picked up. I heard it again, but closer this time. I let out a yelp and began to run on the uneven ground. Something came up behind me and sunk its fangs into my wrist, and I fell to the ground with a shrill scream of agony. The venom of the Vampire that bit me changed me into the blood-sucking monster that I am today, and I bare the scar as a reminder.

People began wondering where I was, but I didn't show. I had been lurking in the forest and preying on humans that came too close. As the weather got colder, people stopped coming by where I hid and I became desperate. One night I ventured back to the city and I killed four people, leaving their drained bodies where I attacked. I truly am a monster.

I have now gone back to the woods to lurk in the shadows, and I stay as far from the city as possible, in fear of killing my brother who had cared for me through the death of our parents. I spare no animal either. If it ventures too near to me then it becomes a meal.

A hawk calls from the tree and I immediately snap into hunting mode. I haven't eaten since yesterday evening, and I'm famished. I can tell that the bird is deep in the woods, so I climb a tree and begin to leap from one tree to another until I spot the hawk. I have the helpless bird in my grasp in one fowl swoop and I've curbed my incessant hunger. Its blood was absolutely revolting however; nowhere near as satisfying as the sweet blood of a naïve human that wanders into my woods for a stroll. I remember when I was just a weak, pathetic human with no strength and no speed. Those days are in the past and I regret nothing but my thirst for blood.

I have no idea to this day who the Vampire was that changed me, but I don't plan to go looking for it. I could split a tree in half with my strength, but I want nothing to do with the special talents of some of the lucky Vampires, and I don't want a fight.

Just then a terrible smell surrounds me, invading my sharpened senses. I cringe and glance around for the source of the smell. A twig snaps some five feet behind me and I whip around and leap onto the animal. The creature throws me off of its back with a snarl.

"Back off blood-sucker." the animal growls as it changes into a six foot boy. "You don't want to feed on my type, trust me."

I've heard legends about werewolves before, but I never dreamed that I would come face to face with one.

"You stink, seriously." I grumble, rounding on the boy before me.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before. Wolves don't usually smell appetizing to vamps like you." he says curtly.

I take a step forward and he draws back, phasing into a wolf and hunching. The dark gray fur on his neck rises and he begins to snarl, exposing his razor sharp incisors. I've heard of a werewolf's strength, but this one doesn't daunt me.

"Try me." I challenge.

He draws back as though he's going to pounce and I prepare to fend him off. Just as he starts to jump he phases back into a human and lands on his feet directly in front of my face.

"I'd rather not." he says bluntly.

"Why? Are you afraid?" I smirk.

"No, I just have better things to do than pick a fight with a blood-sucking monster." he replies.

His snide remark sends me over the edge and I lunge at him, knocking him off of his feet. To my surprise he doesn't phase, which means he has incredible self-control for a werewolf.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." he warns me.

Right when he turns around I jump up and land hard on his neck. He rears back and I bite into his shoulder blade, pulling out immediately at the slight taste of his blood. I jump off of his back and onto the tree branch above, preparing to finish him off once and for all.

"Come on puppy. You wanna fight?" I call down to him. "Huh? I'm more than willing to rip off your head and completely capable."

He says nothing, but turns and rams himself into the tree, I start to fall, but I grab onto a branch and pull myself up. Just then someone lands on the tree branch with me, giving me a look and then turning towards the dog. I jump, but he grabs my leg and pulls me down.

"You stay here." he snaps. "Get off of our land Paul. You have no business here, and the treaty can back that up. There's nothing keeping me from attacking you but my own free will."

"Alright Cullen, you win." he snarls, phasing back into a boy and taking off running.

"I hadn't expected to see any newborns in our territory." another boy says from the branch above me. "I can deal with this."

"Emmett stop!" the first vampire says from the ground. "We need to find out everything before we make any decisions."

"Fine." Emmett says as he grabs me roughly and jumps down from the tree.

I start to fight back, but he tightens his grip on me and I realize that I'm no match for this vampire.

"What do you suggest we do with her Jasper?" Emmett asks curtly.

"Where have you come from?" Jasper asks me, ignoring Emmett's question.

I have absolutely no idea who these other Vampires are or where they came from, but I know now that I'm on their land.

"Forks, I've been hunting in these woods since I was changed." I answer.

"When were you changed?" Jasper asks me.

"At least four months ago." I reply.

"So she's been like this for a while." Emmett whispers to Jasper.

My enhanced hearing picks up everything that they say, and I'm angry and hungry by now. I start running away, but suddenly I stop, feeling as though I need to stay and talk to these other Vampires. When I get back to where they're standing, both boys have a smirk on their face and Jasper proceeds to ask me another question.


End file.
